La Oscuridad que he visto
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: No sé que van a pensar de esto. Quizá queden a la deriva en un mar de dudas, como yo, o quizá consigan llegar a una conclusión lógica que a mí se me ha escapado. Creo que al final Lightdawn terminó contagiándome su locura.
1. Prólogo: Lightdawn

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**Lightdawn**

No sé que van a pensar de esto. Quizá queden a la deriva en un mar de dudas, como yo, o quizá consigan llegar a una conclusión lógica que a mí se me ha escapado. Lo que soy yo, creo que al final Lightdawn terminó contagiándome su locura. No es que Lightdawn fuera un desequilibrado mental... al menos no cuando era mi amigo, antes de que yo fuera a la Escuela de Magia, pero aunque sí hubiera estado loco, por honor a su memoria es porque escribo su fatal historia.

Sus padres provenían de un país que fue consumido por las guerras y que hoy ya no existe; su padre era arqueólogo y su madre profesora. Hablaba con fluidez el idioma de su tierra muerta, y por medio de su padre, aprendió a hablar con fluidez otros idiomas más, pero el español solía hablarlo con un acento musical muy característico.

Él y yo éramos grandes amigos. Más que amigo, era como un hermano mayor, pues hacíamos todo juntos en aquellos años tan lejanos... desde juntar piedras de colores bonitos que recogíamos de los arroyos, hasta observar las estrellas y adivinar sus formas. Él me enseñó a leer, en largas dulces tardes bajo la sombra del abeto de la plaza, y me enseñó a escribir improvisando tinta con restos de salsa y barro —era muy inventivo—. Recuerdo mis primeros intentos de escritura, ¡eran tan ilegibles! Pero él miraba y asentía. A la vez era mi profesor y mi ángel guardián, y de sus labios aprendí a aprender. Supongo que de él heredé mi carácter estudioso... y creo que de todas formas habría sido inevitable; su voz me transportaba y me hacía ver y cuestionarme cosas que hasta entonces ni sospechaba, y eso me encantaba. Creo que me gustó leer porque sentía la suave y musical voz de Lightdawn en cada una de las letras.

Yo lo quería mucho, era mi único amigo y verdaderamente amigos como él hay pocos. Compartíamos casi los mismos gustos, aunque él siempre estaba un paso más adelante que yo. Decir que me sorprendí es poco, cuando me aceptaron a mí y no a él en la Escuela de Magia.

Cuando yo partí, él se había accidentado ayudando a su padre a transportar un artefacto antiguo, un piano o cualquier otra cosa que no recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo que con una pata enyesada fue a despedirse de mí, me rodeó con sus brazos violetas y me deseó buena suerte.

Y desde entonces no lo volví a ver.

Por eso, cuando llegó una carta suya anunciando que llegaba a la estación de tren de Ponyville a las 16:40, me alegré tanto que creo que se oyeron mis gritos de felicidad por toda la ciudad.

Era un día blanco de invierno. Aunque no había nevado, el cielo estaba blanco y el aire helado. Recuerdo que mientras esperaba el tren sentí el frío entrar con anormal fuerza hasta mis huesos, y recuerdo que sentí una profunda melancolía cuando vi los árboles desprovistos de follaje.

Fue uno de los últimos en bajar. Era un unicornio de un color violeta oscuro, con mechones rojos sobre sus cascos; su crin y su cola eran de un azul como el de las estrellas; el iris de sus ojos era anaranjado como las hojas de un árbol en otoño, y su Cutie Mark era un ojo en un triángulo. Todo su equipaje lo llevaba en su espalda, en una mochila bien llena, y tenía puesta una bufanda roja y una chaqueta negra como la obsidiana.

¡Debí haberme sorprendido mucho! ¡Estaba tan cambiado a cómo lo recordaba! No era para nada un poni feo... su andar suave como el viento, sus hermosos ojos, su agradable semblante. Y seguía teniendo esa dulce mirada y esa sonrisa que recordaba de cuando éramos potros.

—¡Twilight! —gritó, y vino trotando a abrazarme— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!

—¡Lightdawn! ¡Oh, Lightdawn! —repetí una y otra vez mientras duraba aquel delicioso reencuentro que sellaba una elipsis de muchos años— ¡Te extrañé!

—¡Yo igual, Twilight! —sonrió. Creo que yo estaba llorando.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazados y riendo como tontos, pero cuando nos separamos el cielo amenazaba con llover. Lightdawn sacó un paraguas de su mochila y galantemente lo compartió conmigo.

—¿Qué ha sido de tu vida? —recuerdo que dijo—. Bueno, aparte de ser la mejor estudiante de magia de la Princesa, venirte a vivir a Ponyville y salvar a Equestria dos veces.

—Aparte de eso, nada —contesté riendo— ¿Lograste cumplir tu sueño de volverte astrónomo?

—No, Twilight —y al decir eso su rostro se ensombreció—. En vez de dedicarme a las estrellas, me... vi obligado... a dedicarme a la investigación.

—La investigación es interesante. ¿Qué investigas? —pregunté inocentemente, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

Sus labios temblaron. Parecía que le repudiaba hablar de su profesión. Yo, como buena amiga, debí haber intuido desde ya que andaba investigando cosas que no tienen nombre, y como buena amiga, debí haberlo persuadido para que las abandonara.

Pero fui la peor amiga del mundo, pues acepté —aunque un poco recelosa— la explicación que él me dio:

—No querrás saberlo. Son cosas perturbadoras... sobre sociedades secretas...

Yo, ingenua, tonta a pesar de tanto que leo, pensé que se trataba sobre sociedades secretas antiguas, como los Equminati, y que estaba haciendo un serio estudio arqueológico sobre ellos. Pero ahora sé que no era así. Debí haberlo detenido aquel mismo día, ¡pero con el fui la peor amiga del mundo!

Ahora está muerto y no hice nada para evitarlo.


	2. 1: Unaussprechlichen Geheimnisse

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**_Unaussprechlichen_****_ Geheimnisse_**

De más está decir que Pinkie Pie hizo una fiesta en honor a Lightdawn. Él al principio estaba más cerrado como una ostra, callado como una estatua, abriendo la boca para pronunciar una frase de vez en cuando; pero cuando ya agarró confianza, comenzó a hablar y a hablar y a hablar. Mis amigas lo encontraron muy agradable y él agradeció mucho la fiesta ya que no tenía muchos amigos.

Había arrendado un apartamento. Y aunque yo le dije que perfectamente podía irse a vivir a la biblioteca conmigo, él declinó la oferta porque no quería molestar.

—Además —recuerdo que dijo sonriendo—, traigo mi propia biblioteca en mi mochila.

Venía a visitarme casi todos los días. A pesar del tiempo, nuestra amistad no sólo no se había deteriorado, sino que pareció hacerse más fuerte. De vez en cuando me invitaba a comer, y en ocasiones me quedaba mirando con una expresión ausente por largos periodos de tiempo.

Ya les dije que soy tonta y no pude interpretar esas señales, ni tampoco las señales que lo llevaron a la muerte.

Comenzó a escribir libros y relatos de misterio y terror. Era muy bueno para eso, y cuando leía algún escrito suyo, casi podía pensar que era de verdad todo aquello que estaba plasmado en el papel. Ahora ese pensamiento me aterroriza.

Un día lo fui a visitar. Su apartamento estaba muy ordenado: en el muro justo al frente de la entrada dos puertas, la de la derecha su dormitorio y la de la izquierda su cocina; dos mesas, una pequeña en medio de dos sofás, donde se encontraba leyendo, y otra grande con dos sillas cercana a la cocina donde comía; en un pequeño estante rectangular sus libros, tan antiguos que ya sus páginas se teñían de amarillo. Las paredes estaban pintadas de gris, y una gran ventana en el muro izquierdo a la puerta principal dejaba entrar la luz a montones.

Cuando entré me saludó efusivamente, como era natural en él, y me invitó a pasar.

—Siéntate y espérame —dijo antes de entrar a su cocina—, iré a ver si todavía me quedan margaritas para unos sándwiches...

Me senté en el sofá opuesto, y leí los títulos de sus libros. Estaban escritos con letras doradas en sus anchos dorsos, en caracteres cursivos. En su biblioteca coexistían alfabéticamente libros de ciencia y física pesada con libros de la fantasía más grande. Libros de estrellas, planetas, vampiros, brujería, álgebra, historia, naturaleza y demás.

Levité el libro que Lightdawn había dejado sobre la mesita y lo acerqué a mí para echarle una hojeada. La portada no tenía ninguna palabra, así que me dio curiosidad. Abrí el libro en su primer capítulo para leer. Me sorprendí sobremanera al leer las primeras líneas

_UNAUSSPRECHLICHEN__ GEHEIMNISSE_

_Traducido al equestriano común por Lightdawn de Canterlot el año del sol 3011_

_Libro original escrito por el Barón Von Pfertz en el año del sol 2894._

_Introducción al mundo antiguo..._

—¡Noooo! —chilló Lightdawn, y la bandeja con sándwiches se escurrió de su boca— ¡Twilight, cierra ese libro AHORA!

Me asusté, y el libro cayó al suelo con un estruendo. Tenía muchas páginas, y logré darme cuenta que algunas hojas tenían símbolos, diagramas y dibujos de cosas extrañas.

—¡Twilight! ¡Twilight! —estaba profundamente asustado, como si yo hubiera hecho algo horrible— ¡Twilight! ¿Leíste algo de este libro?

—No —conseguí balbucear.

—¿Tú lo tradujiste? —le pregunté.

No quería hablar de ese libro, casi estaba sudando por el pánico. ¿Que tenía ese libro que le aterraba tanto que yo lo leyera?

—Sí. Lo traduje del fillymán original. Sé hablarlo bien, mi padre me enseñó.

—¿Qué significa_ Unaussprechlichen__Geheimnisse_?

No quería decirme, quería dejarme al margen de ese libro, pero contra su voluntad me dijo.

—Significa _Secretos_ _innombrables_ en fillymán.

Miró nervioso hacia la ventana, como si en cualquier momento _algo_ fuera a entrar.

—Mira, Twilight —me miró fijamente a los ojos—. Cuando vengas a verme, prométeme que nunca vas a leer estos libros antiguos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es importante que no los leas —sus ojos suplicaban casi saliendo de sus órbitas—. Por favor, promételo.

Su mirada me derritió.

—Lo prometo.

Me pareció una promesa vacía. Pero su rostro se iluminó enormemente cuando oyó esas dos palabras. Por el resto de la tarde mi mente regresó a aquel asunto, ¿Por qué Lightdawn no quería que leyera sus libros?

Yo todavía creía en ese entonces que la lectura sólo hacía bien.

Ahora que murió me doy cuenta que esos libros lo enloquecieron. O de verdad le revelaron secretos innombrables.


	3. 2: Dueña de mi corazón

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Dueña de mi corazón**

Lightdawn era de mucha ayuda. Conseguía no sé de dónde piedras preciosas para Spike. Ayudaba en todo lo que podía. Le enseñó a Applejack un truco de cultivo para mejorar su producción de manzanas. Utilizando avanzados cálculos físicos, logró idear la manera más fácil para que Rainbow Dash lograra el Sonic Rainboom. Le enseñó a Rarity de donde provenía la seda. Hizo un informe detallado sobre la fauna, flora y ecosistemas del Bosque Everfree para Fluttershy. Y asistió a todas las fiestas de Pinkie Pie.

Aunque un poco tímido con los desconocidos, pronto se ganó la amistad de todo el pueblo. Tenía facilidad para recordar nombres, caras y eventos, sus consejos eran acertados y en general era muy alegre. Además de que era muy guapo..., y estoy segura de que rompió varios corazones.

Su corazón ya tenía dueña.

Me duele mucho la muerte de Lightdawn, supongo que ya saben por qué.

Tras una gran nevada, mi amigo me invitó una noche a cenar al mejor restaurante de Ponyville. Ahí estaba él, esperándome en la entrada, la imagen que siempre se viene a mi mente cuando pienso en él. Elegante pero sencillo, tranquilo y risueño. Recuerdo que había puesto un florero con violetas, mis flores favoritas, y que el mantel era también de un color violáceo.

Aquella noche fue la mejor noche de mi vida. Durante toda la cena Lightdawn me miraba nervioso, y al final tomó mi casco entre los suyos, me miró a los ojos y pronunció las palabras inolvidables que hoy en su muerte me hacen llorar:

—Twilight Sparkle, tú y yo somos amigos desde potrillos. Tú te marchaste de mi lado muy temprano, pero nunca en mi vida te olvidé. En las horribles noches de pesadillas que me aquejaron siempre tú eras el antídoto perfecto para mi miedo. Y te has vuelto una yegua hermosa, muy hermosa, Twilight —yo sentía mi corazón golpear mi pecho, intenté decir algo pero la voz no me salía; los ojos de Lightdawn brillaban y sus labios temblaban—. Yo no soy bueno con las palabras, pero tengo que decírtelo: tú eres lo más importante de mi vida, lo único que le da sentido a mis horrores, mi fuerza, mi alma y lo poco puro que hay en mi corazón... Twilight, yo te amo —entonces sentí algo como mariposas en el estómago, mi mandíbula cayó y mis ojos se abrieron como platos—, y no pienso negar eso ningún día más de mi vida.

Acarició mi antebrazo antes de decir lo que en estos momentos de luto me hacen llorar amargamente:

—Twilight, dueña de mi corazón, sé que no tengo una gran fortuna, pero... —sacó un collar de plata y lo puso entre mis cascos— ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Recuerdo que la emoción me hizo abrir la boca, pero no pude articular ningún sonido. Un torrente de emociones me azoto en ese momento. ¡Yo quería decir que sí, que quería casarme con él, pero no podía hablar!

Lightdawn me miró triste.

—Si no quieres casarte conmigo, olvida todo lo que te dije y sigamos siendo amigos como ahora.

Recuerdo que me abalancé sobre él y lo besé en los labios muy desesperadamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí quiero casarme contigo, Lightdawn!

El sonrió y me besó de vuelta. Recuerdo que casi lloraba de alegría.

—Por ti Twilight, abandonaré mis espantosas investigaciones para siempre —dijo casi tartamudeando.

Fue la noche más feliz de mi vida.

¡Perdóname, Lightdawn! ¡Deseo fervientemente que estés descansando en paz, pues si sigues sufriendo aún después de muerto no sé si podría soportarlo! ¡Tú querías protegerme, pero yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarte a ti! ¡Perdóname!

_Nota del copista:_

_Aparentemente la autora se puso a llorar sobre las hojas de pergamino, pues la tinta está corrida y es ilegible. Creo que repite la palabra "perdóname" varias veces._


	4. 3: La Oscuridad que he visto

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**La Oscuridad que he visto**

—Te prometí que abandonaría mis insanos estudios —me dijo cuando fui a verlo el día después de que me propusiera matrimonio.

Estaba echado junto a la ventana. Encima de la mesa me sorprendí al ver fórmulas matemáticas de un célebre físico draconiano junto con unas extrañas figuras geométricas que él mismo había trazado en unos finos papeles amarillos.

—Exactamente, ¿Qué estudias?

—Eso nunca te lo diré. No quiero que caigas en mi agujero. Te diré que aquellos estudios me llevaron a donde no soñó jamás ningún poni. Comencé a investigar, cuando de casualidad descubrí que los Hechiceros Tenebrosos de hace siglos tenían _razón_ en un ochenta y cinco por ciento y que los investigadores modernos están _equivocados_ en un noventa por ciento.

Parpadeé.

—¿Cómo es eso? ¿Desprecias las cosas que tú mismo me enseñaste a amar?

—¡Claro que no! Y me emociona que recuerdes nuestras tardes bajo el abeto —sonrió, se acercó a mí y me acarició la mejilla—. Sólo no estoy de acuerdo con su optimismo..., y me di cuenta que ninguna criatura de ciencia es capaz de explicar el origen y el destino de este mundo.

En vez de explicarme todo, sólo caía en más preguntas. Espero que ustedes puedan atar cabos, ya que tienen conocimientos diferentes a los míos, y encontrar la respuesta a este enigma que se saldó con la muerte de mi mejor amigo y el semental que amaba.

—Dales un margen de tiempo —dije.

Los ojos de Lightdawn parecieron echar chispas.

—¡Eso es, Twilight! ¡Verdaderamente eres la mejor alumna de la Princesa! —murmuró riendo—. Has hecho un brillante juego de palabras, ¡Dales un margen de _tiempo_! ¡En eso mis estudios divergen de la ciencia normal! Los sabios dragones, las mentes más grandes de este continente, se ríen del tiempo. Pero, ¿Qué sabemos del tiempo?

—Star Swirl el Barbudo decía que el tiempo es relativo —yo no soy tan ignorante en esos temas como lo creía Lightdawn.

—Star Swirl el Barbudo decía que podía interpretarse de acuerdo a las magnitudes de un universo. A un universo _curvo. _Pero en otros universos_ redondos, angulares o radiales, _¿de qué sirve saber cómo funciona el tiempo en un universo_ curvo_? —no tengo idea a que se refiere con universo curvo, y toda esa conversación me tenía muy confundida. Parece que había desarrollado él solo una gran teoría física—. Las fuerzas que rondan Equestria, aquellas fuerzas malignas causantes de la locura de Discord o la corrupción de Nightmare Moon, provienen de universos extraños. Debo saber cómo funcionan las magnitudes físicas en sus universos de origen.

—No entiendo nada de lo que estás diciendo, pero no parece peligroso. Déjame leer lo que has leído para poder comprenderte.

—¡No! Por ti, Twilight, amor mío, dejaré atrás todo este _horror_. Pero antes... —me miró suplicante—... quiero que me ayudes en el último experimento que voy a hacer.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? —asentí algo turbada.

—Debes tomar nota de todo lo que diga cuando consuma esto.

Sacó de una cajita tres cápsulas negras.

—Aquí tengo tres pastillas de la poderosa _melange_, una ancestral droga draconequus. Gracias a ella los antiguos Magos draconequus pudieron comprender en su totalidad el Orden y el Caos. Con ella y mis conocimientos podré _remontar el curso del tiempo_.

—No comprendo qué quieres decir. Todo esto me parece muy confuso y me está empezando a asustar, ¡pero no te permitiré ingerir drogas! —recuerdo que dije con firmeza.

—Conozco muy bien esta sustancia. Es completamente inofensiva, no produce alucinaciones ni estimula el sistema nervioso. Sólo afinará mi capacidad perceptiva y las matemáticas me harán comprender intelectualmente lo que vea—me miró suplicante— ¡Por favor, Twilight!

No quería hacerlo, pero su mirada terminó por convencerme. ¡Ahora me arrepiento tanto de haber aceptado!

—Te ayudaré —dije de mala gana—, pero primero explícame que va de todo esto. No entiendo nada.

—No es necesario que entiendas mucho. Te daré una explicación básica. Mira, el tiempo no es más que nuestra percepción imperfecta de nuestro universo. Todo lo que ha existido desde el origen del universo _existe ahora también_. Lo que sucedió hace milenios sigue sucediendo en otra _curva_. Lo que sucederá dentro de milenios _sucede ya_. Si no lo podemos percibir es porque tampoco podemos penetrar en la _curva_ donde ocurre. Los ponis, criaturas, tal como los conocemos, no somos sino partes ínfimas de un todo inmenso. Cada uno de nosotros está unido a _toda _la vida que ha venido antes en la tierra. Todos nuestros antepasados forman parte de nosotros. De ellos sólo nos separa el tiempo, y el tiempo es una ilusión.

—Muy a mi pesar, creo que comprendo un poco.

Contesté aturdida por las palabras de Lightdawn. El sonrió y continuó.

—El universo es como una enorme serpiente reclinada e inmóvil que contiene en sí todos los mundos, el pasado, el presente, el futuro. A través de un velo que llamamos tiempo percibimos sectores de esa serpiente terrible. Aquellas fuerzas malignas lo comprenden en totalidad. Usando esta droga voy a quitarme el velo. Contemplaré así el rostro mismo de la vida; veré a la serpiente enrollada, devoradora y acechante.

—Lightdawn, esto me asusta. Es muy peligroso. Déjalo ya. Vas a correr un riesgo enorme.

—¡Debo hacerlo! ¡Sólo así podré sellar para siempre mis estudios apocalípticos, y ser feliz contigo! Además, no es peligroso. Es muy probable que falle o que no resulte.

No quería hacerlo, pero me convenció después de unos minutos. ¡Nunca debí haberlo ayudado!

—No quiero hacer esto, pero si dices que será tu último experimento, entonces te ayudaré.

—No te enojes, amor mío. Te prometo que nunca más volveré por estos caminos. Si ves que me estoy revolviendo en sueños, despiértame.

Se echó una pastilla a la boca y se recostó en medio de papeles con formulas algebraicas y diagramas geométricos. Yo mojé una pluma en el tintero y me preparé para escribir. Lightdawn musitó un mantra mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Estoy saliendo de aquí. Veo tu rostro, Twilight, estás escribiendo. ¡Espera, la puerta se abre!

Un minuto eterno de silencio.

—¡Oh, Twilight! ¡Amor mío! —gritó sin abrir los ojos— ¡_Veo_!

—¡Lightdawn! ¿Te despierto?

—¡No! —gritó con una voz profundamente emocionada— ¡_Veo todo_! ¡Veo cientos, miles, millones de vidas, que han venido antes que nosotros! Veo ponis de todas las épocas, de todas las razas, de todas las naciones, de todos los colores. Los veo conversando, matándose, construyendo, cocinando, sentados alrededor de un fuego antiguo y sus cuerpos pintados con colores rituales, intentando levantar un dique y escribiendo los misterios de la ciencia. Veo los inmensos lagos surcados por galeras de velas blancas, barcazas de paja y poderosos buques a vapor. Veo a los búfalos pintando las rocas con imágenes de temores y formas del futuro, mientras las gacelas levantan las pirámides y la Esfinge para sus Faraones. Veo la traición de la Princesa Luna y cuando Celestia la envía a la luna. Veo a Discord ser derrotado por las dos hermanas. Veo a los imperios de Lemuria, el Anáhuac y el Tahuantinsillu, en una época donde los ponis terrestres eran abundantes y el continente de Lemuria próspero. Veo a los asnos invadiendo Catay y al frente va a un joven asno llamado Gengis Khan. Veo a los grifos colonizando las alturas anchas y a los Diamond Dogs construir palacios de oro y plata en las montañas. Veo a los draconequus llorando en las anchas soledades de un hielo sin fin. Veo una época de esplendor: todas las culturas están en su máximo apogeo; los búfalos se pintan y llenan las llanuras, los grifos labran la turquesa y la plata, las cebras forman extensas federaciones y no sufren hambre, los Diamond Dogs usan coronas de diamante puro y visten de seda verde, las yurtas de los asnos se extienden en un valle nevado, los samuráis de Cipango beben té bajo un cerezo, el aire tiembla bajo las alas de los pegasos, los ponis terrestres enseñan nuevas formas de la arcilla y los unicornios cabalgan hacia el atardecer. Veo a los grandes reyes de la antigüedad, feroces y hermosos, dirigiendo el curso del mundo.

Calló. Yo estaba muy sorprendida, asustada y nerviosa.

—¡Oh, amor mío! ¡Si pudieras ver lo que estoy viendo!

Chilló con una voz tan terriblemente trastornada que me dio un escalofrío.

—¡Si pudieras verlo! ¡Es terrible! ¡Los libros nos han engañado durante milenios!

Su voz comenzó a titubear. Yo me asusté aún más.

—¡Todo es una mentira! ¡Los libros mienten! ¡Fue paz guerrera y flor hermosa, no barbarie ni oscurantismo! ¡No fue una ola de civilización, fue una oscura conquista con un oscuro propósito demasiado espantoso para ser cierto! ¡NI SIQUIERA ERAN DE ESTE PLANETA!

—¡Lightdawn! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te despierto?

—¡_Sigo retrocediendo_! ¡Es una época extraña! ¡Los ponis y todas las criaturas son vulgares herramientas o no existen, y no tenemos consciencia ni inteligencia! ¡Es una época anterior a la nuestra! ¡Son criaturas de dos pies, como Diamond Dogs con pelo extraño! ¡Crean horribles armas como montañas de dolor y sufrimiento, que destruyen naciones enteras! ¡Se destruyen a sí mismos! ¡Los ponis y las criaturas llenamos el espacio vacío que quedó de la destrucción, y ahora podemos pensar, hablar y razonar! ¡_Subo de vuelta por el tiempo_!

Se despierta sobresaltado. No sé como describir aquel estado de miedo puro, de terror inimaginable que lo llenaba entonces.

Se tocó el cuerpo, como queriendo comprobar si estaba entero, y me abrazó fuertemente.

—¡Oh, Twilight! ¡Vi cosas terribles! ¡Cosas terribles!

—¡Nunca debí dejarte tomar esa droga! —le contesté duramente. Aquel experimento me pareció estúpido en ese momento, y no entendía como un poni como Lightdawn podía ser capaz de consumir drogas. Aquel pensamiento me hizo enojar.

—No, no era la droga —me miró a los ojos, y el enojo que sentí se evaporó. No era la mirada de un loco, era la mirada de alguien que ha visto algo que no esperaba ver, pero que tenía la sensación de que podía ser—. He visto demasiada oscuridad. Tenías razón, Twilight, no debí haber hecho esto. Perdóname.

—No te preocupes —le dije besándolo—. Pero nunca más vuelvas a probar drogas.

—Lo prometo —me sonrió—. Nunca más volveré a consumir drogas.

¡Oh, Lightdawn! ¡Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa!


	5. 4: La Oscuridad me acecha

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

Basado en el relato "Los Perros de Tindalos" pero con notables variaciones.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**La Oscuridad me acecha**

Mis amigas se tomaron muy bien la noticia de que me iba a casar con Lightdawn. Rarity comenzó a hacer mi vestido de novia y el traje de Lightdawn, y Pinkie Pie dijo que prepararía la fiesta. Applejack me felicitó, al igual que Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, quien casi se pone a llorar de la emoción. Temía que Spike se pusiera celoso, pero se lo tomó muy bien y hasta se alegró tanto que se puso a correr por toda la sala.

Nosotros queríamos casarnos lo más pronto posible y decidimos dejar la ceremonia para dos semanas más adelante. Estaba muy feliz. Me alegré muchísimo cuando le envié una carta a la Princesa Celestia anunciándole mi matrimonio y ella me contestó diciendo que ella y la Princesa Luna iban a venir.

Reaver, el novio de Fluttershy, llamó a sus tres amigos de Sitting Town para invitarlos al evento. Pero sus amigos le dijeron a otros, y estos a otros, y en cuatro o cinco días llegó un contingente de mineros y agricultores que levantaron casi un mercado, y Pinkie Pie estuvo en su salsa organizando la fiesta más grande que la ciudad había visto.

Pero si yo estaba feliz, Lightdawn estaba nervioso.

—No soy dado a las multitudes —recuerdo que me dijo, medio en cierto, medio en broma—. Tengo miedo de que me dé un ataque de pánico y arruinar el mejor día de mi vida.

Pero él mismo no le dio importancia a eso.

Invité a Zecora, y ella casi me asfixia del abrazo que me dio. Me dijo que en su tierra los matrimonios eran sagrados, y casi llora al recordar a un amor de hace algún tiempo.

Todo estaba saliendo muy bien. La Alcaldesa me expresó su preocupación sobre el impacto que podía tener la llegada de semejante mar de ponis a la economía de la ciudad, pero después rió y dijo que no importaba. Reaver y sus amigos se llevaron a Lightdawn una noche, según ellos para cumplir con una "tradición", y mi amigo al día siguiente amaneció en la entrada del Bosque Everfree.

El vestido que Rarity me hizo era precioso. Verdaderamente se notaba que se había esforzado enormemente.

Todo estaba saliendo tan bien...

Hasta que llegó aquel fatídico día.

Tres días antes de casarnos, Lightdawn me envió un mensaje con un gorrión pidiéndome que fuera verlo.

Lo que vi fue tan extraño que me asustó.

Había sacado todos los muebles, y con masa de escayola había redondeado todas las esquinas de las paredes, de las ventanas y de las puertas, excepto de la principal; su hogar parecía una esfera aplastada y completamente desolada. Él mismo estaba mirando la puerta con los ojos afiebrados por el terror.

—¿Q-qué pasó aquí? —conseguí balbucear.

—Lo siento Twilight —estaba llorando, y a juzgar por sus ojos rojos, estaba llorando desde hace horas—. No cumplí mi promesa.

—¿Qué dices?

—Volví a consumir la droga.

Aquello fue terrible para mí en esos momentos. Ya podía hilar lo que según yo había pasado: el rompió su promesa, sufrió terribles alucinaciones irreales y enloqueció. Y al llegar a esa conclusión sentí tanto pesar en mi corazón que podría haberme puesto a gritar. Pero en lugar de gritar, dije, con los ojos a punto de botar sus lágrimas:

—Lightdawn, ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡Lo siento! Intenté ver nuestro _futuro_, si _íbamos_ a ser felices —dejó de mirarme a los ojos y su mirada se perdió en el vacío, como aún luchando contra recuerdos espantosos—. En lugar de eso vi el Apocalipsis.

A mi pesar, comencé a asustarme.

—Tú sufrirás mucho, Twilight, y tus amigas también. Verán morir al amor. El cielo se cubrirá de sangre. Canterlot arderá. Nuestras Princesas serán vulgares esclavas de un rey sangriento. Nuestro continente será un trozo de madera quemada. Todo será _horrible_, _todo_, pues los que no deben ser despertados serán despertados por sus degenerados esclavos. En seis meses a partir de la noche de las pesadillas —comenzó a sollozar, cubrió sus ojos con sus cascos—. Tú sufrías mucho, Twilight, sufrías sin parar.

—¡Nunca debías haber conseguido esa droga! ¡Has alucinado terriblemente! —grité, creo que llorando también, y no quería ir a consolar a Lightdawn aunque me desgarraba el alma verlo tan angustiado.

—Me descuidé, Twilight, amor mío, dueña de mi corazón —consiguió articular entre sus lágrimas— ¡Me descuidé y me han visto! —comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo— ¡Oh, Twilight! ¡Me han visto y me han olido!

—¡Lightdawn! —corrí a detenerlo.

Pero él se volteo con una expresión tan siniestra que me aterré y retrocedí.

—¡Me han visto y me han olido! ¡_Los Perros de Tindalos_!

—¡Lightdawn, cálmate! —lo golpeé en la cara con un casco y el pareció volver en sí. Se acurrucó entre mis patas como un potrillo, aturdido.

—Los vi durante un momento horrible —sollozó—. Todo el mal del universo parecía concentrarse en sus cuerpos flacos y famélicos. Pero, ¿tenían cuerpos? Los he visto un instante y no puedo afirmarlo. Son horrores del alma y son tan espantosamente reales...

Se calló y se aferró a mí. Yo lloraba en silencio. ¿Cómo podía yo no llorar, si mi amigo de la infancia, el poni que amaba y con el que me iba a casar, se estaba volviendo un adicto a las drogas o peor, un desequilibrado mental? Era demasiado para mí.

—Pero creo que puedo escapar de ellos —musitó débilmente tras unos momentos eternos—. Ellos sólo pueden llegar hasta mí cruzando los ángulos. Y he eliminado todos los ángulos de esta habitación. Estoy a salvo, puedo sobrevivir.

Recuerdo que mentalmente maldije a las drogas y cerré los ojos en un rictus de dolor mientras Lightdawn hablaba. Me convencí con dolor de que estaba loco.

—Esto no puede seguir así —le dije—. No puedo creer que hayas enloquecido por culpa de esa droga. Nunca lo hubiera siquiera imaginado. ¿Por qué Lightdawn? Nos vamos casar, te amo, pero yo no puedo soportar que te hagas daño a ti mismo.

—Mañana trae al Doctor para que me revise —me contestó, ya repuesto del todo, y mirándome avergonzadamente—. Lo siento, Twilight. Fui un tonto. Si sobrevivo a los Perros de Tindalos, nunca volveré a probar esta caja de Pandora.

—¡No me entiendes! —creo que lo remecí y lo miré desesperada— ¡Eso me dijiste hace dos semanas! ¡Y poco antes del día con el que soñé toda mi vida, te veo tirado aquí, demente y loco por culpa de esa cosa! —creo que me puse a llorar— ¡Ya no eres el mismo, ahora estás loco, LOCO!

Y creo que lloré por varios minutos. Él me miraba con esa mirada dulce que solía tener.

—Si te hace sentir mejor —me dijo calmadamente—. Después de que nos casemos iré a un centro psiquiátrico. Lo siento, amor mío, lo siento.

Yo estaba muy enojada con él. Me fui sin decir nada.

Creí que había perdido la cordura, y eso me dolía mucho. Ahora me aterra pensar que quizá, tan sólo quizá, pudiera tener razón.


	6. 5: Daeargrynfeydd

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Daeargrynfeydd**

La noche de ese mismo día yo no podía dormir. Ante Spike fingí que todo estaba bien, pero cuando él se durmió, yo lloré amargamente durante horas.

Estaba llorando cuando me sorprendió el primer terremoto.

En mi cama daba vueltas, intentando conciliar el sueño, mi pecho apretado por los sollozos. Entonces fue como si encima del tejado corriera un mar de gatos y el mundo pareció vibrar por unos segundos. Me sobresalté y me incorporé en la cama, respirando pesadamente con la boca abierta.

—¿Twilight? —oí la vocecita de Spike preguntar temerosa en la oscuridad.

—Spike, ven, acércate —dije preocupada, levantándome. En medio de la negrura me abrazó y yo incliné mi cabeza sobre él.

Entonces vino el segundo terremoto.

Spike cayó hacia atrás y yo alcancé a sujetarme, no sé de dónde. Un rugido cruel, como si un dragón despertara, y la tierra se remeció como queriendo quitar de su espalda todo rastro de los ponis. Hice brillar mi cuerno, y con Spike, nos protegimos bajo el marco de una puerta. Creo que ambos gritamos, mientras los libros se caían de sus estantes y los floreros caían y se rompían.

Entonces milagrosamente paró, y oímos los gritos de los demás ciudadanos, algunos pidiendo ayuda, otros gritando sólo por histeria. Alguien gritó que había un incendio. Oímos un revolotear de alas y un bullir de cascos corriendo por la calle. Con Spike nos aferramos y no queríamos salir de la dudosa protección que ofrecía el marco de la puerta.

Entonces vino el último terremoto.

Pareció que un dragón tomaba la biblioteca y la arrojaba hacia un lado. Veía el mundo girar ante mis ojos, pero no sé si era una ilusión óptica o porque yo salí girando por el suelo. Oí a Spike gritar, y me levanté, pero volví a caer. Era un terremoto violento, y estaba muy asustada. Abracé a Spike y traté de calmarlo, pero el pánico volvía todas mis palabras en un balbuceo incomprensible.

A lo lejos oí como se caía una casa. Oía también los gritos de pánico de los ponis. Spike musitó algo sobre el fin del mundo.

Cesó el temblor, y ambos lloramos de miedo y angustia. Rainbow Dash entró rompiendo una ventana para ver si estábamos bien. Salimos para afuera, para ver si podíamos ayudar, y Spike corrió hacia la casa de Rarity para ver si estaba bien.

Los edificios más antiguos se habían derrumbado. Varios muros estaban dañados. Cerca del límite de la ciudad, por el camino que lleva a Sweet Apples Acres, subía el humo de un incendio. Pero la multitud de ponis procedentes de Sitting Town ya lo tenían controlado y se preparaban para apagarlo, acostumbrados ellos al calor sofocante y al trabajo pesado.

Fluttershy y Reaver llegaron volando, preocupados por nosotros, Spike llegó con Rarity, y estábamos por ir a ver cómo estaba Pinkie Pie, cuando el suelo pareció temblar de nuevo. Pero no era un terremoto: una casa _estalló_, increíblemente, prendiendo fuego a las casas aledañas. Se oyó el rezongo general de los mineros, que parecían siluetas fornidas en la distancia. Todo era confusión y caos. Fluttershy estaba llorando y Reaver trataba de consolarla. Fuimos donde Pinkie y la encontramos atrapada bajo un montón de ingredientes de cocina. Todas juntas nos reunimos, incluso apareció el rostro de Applejack seguida por Big Macintosh y Apple Bloom, quienes se habían quedado con los mineros para proveerlos de manzanas. Reaver nos confió a Fluttershy mientras volaba con su gente para apagar el fuego.

Y entonces pensé en Lightdawn.

Me asusté terriblemente. Yo estaba con Spike y mis amigas, pero él estaba solo con su demencia. Recordé que me había ido muy enojada y él había quedado en el suelo muy apenado. Quizá estaba sufriendo alucinaciones, o quizá estaba aplastado bajo un escombro...

Corrí hacia su casa, y mis amigas me siguieron.

Pero no pude llegar hasta él.

La casa que había estallado estaba cerca de la casa donde vivía Lightdawn. Quedé enfrente de las líneas de ponis que con palas y cubetas, tierra y agua, intentaban apagar el fuego.

Reaver apareció, el rostro ennegrecido por el hollín, los ojos enrojecidos por el humo, tosiendo y con una pala al hombro.

Nos dijo que nos fuéramos de allí.

Le dije que quería estar con Lightdawn.

Nos explicó que el fuego no pasaba hacia las otras casas y que no me preocupara.

Quise pasar, pero Rainbow y Applejack me detuvieron. Me dijeron que era peligroso, y que alguien tan maduro como Lightdawn debía de estar bien.

Quise explicarle el problema de Lightdawn, pero me contuve. ¿Qué podrían pensar de él si les contaba que había consumido una droga horrible y había enloquecido? Seguramente ya no les caería bien. Así que acepté, y fuimos a otras partes de la ciudad, a colaborar con lo que podíamos, levantando de nuevo las precarias carpas de los mineros que se cayeron con los terremotos.

Ahora que lo pienso, es sorprendente que no hubiera habido réplicas del terremoto, y también es curioso que haya comenzado por un temblor despacio para terminar en uno destructivo. Es muy curioso...

La mañana nos sorprendió a todos agotados. Reaver y sus paisanos hicieron huecos en la nieve, y se durmieron apoyados en los muros de las casas o bajo los árboles que no se habían caído, todos negros, agotados y chamuscados; Fluttershy le llevó una manta, y ayudada por sus conejos y otros ponis abrigó lo mejor que pudo a los "bomberos de emergencia" como se llamarían burlonamente a sí mismos después. Rainbow y los pegasos vigilaban el cielo por si nubes de tormenta amenazaban el cielo. Applejack repartió canasto tras canasto repleto de manzanas entre los ponis que se habían quedado sin casa.

Aunque en Ponyville la destrucción fue más bien mínima, todos estábamos desolados. Un par de mineros fueron atrapados por las llamas y tenían la mitad del cuerpo quemado y varios más tenían quemaduras ligeras; el propio Reaver se chamuscó un ala pero no le dio importancia.

Yo y Ditzy estuvimos ayudando al Doctor Whoof, quien corría aquí y allá vigilando que nadie contrajera hipotermia y tratando a los heridos. Algunos afirmaban haber visto una _sombra_ como un pegaso _ondulándose_ como una serpiente volando hacia la luna; otros juraban haber visto que las llamas tomaban _formas, formas horribles_. Pero el Doctor decía que el pánico les hacía ver cosas.

Cuando terminó de revisar a todos los heridos, le conté brevemente el problema de Lightdawn y mi preocupación de que estaba loco, y juntos fuimos corriendo hacia la casa donde arrendaba mi amado.

El día había comenzado pésimo. Estaba a punto de ser el peor día de mi vida.


	7. 6: Sterben

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Sterben**

—Estoy muy preocupada, Doctor. Si ya ha perdido la razón... no sé si podría soportarlo.

—No te preocupes —me contestó con la voz confiada de quien domina perfectamente su oficio—. Si es efecto de la droga, su demencia pasará al dejarse de consumir. Si pudo estar dos semanas sin consumir una dosis no debe sufrir síndrome de abstinencia. De todos modos, si fue capaz de redondear todos los ángulos de su hogar por culpa de una alucinación, puede ser que haya otros problemas... pero no es preocupante —me sonrió—. Para mañana estará completamente sano, de mente y de cuerpo.

El ambiente estaba cargado de un olor nauseabundo. Lo adjudiqué al olor a humo, pero a pesar de la explicación que me di a mí misma, ya sentía que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

La puerta del apartamento estaba cerrada, pero bastó un empujón para abrirla. Entramos, y grité horrorizada.

Lightdawn me miraba sin ver, su cabeza horriblemente mutilada y totalmente separada de su cuerpo, puesta sobre su pecho. La escayola se había caído en varias esquinas, y había un ligero rastro de hollín hacia la rota ventana, un camino negro y difuminado como si lo hubiera hecho una babosa de fuego.

¡Oh, fue tan horrible! ¡Nada tenía ya sentido! ¡Mi amigo y novio estaba muerto! ¡MUERTO! ¡Estaba tan horrorizada y demolida! ¡Lo último que le dije fue que estaba loco! Y eso me hace sentirme una basura.

Las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, creo que ya estaban ahí cuando sentí el olor a putrefacción. Cerré los ojos, adolorida del alma, mientras el Doctor miraba atónito el cadáver. Sentía las patas flojas, y lo único que existía en mi cabeza era que estaba muerto.

Entonces, para no mirar su otrora hermosa mirada, miré el piso. Y me di cuenta de que el piso estaba cubierto de letras rápidamente escritas.

"No consiguen pasar, pero los oigo rondar mi cuarto. Me dicen cosas horribles, revelaciones horrorosas... sus voces me debilitan, pero debo resistir, por Twilight... ¡Maldición, me estoy debilitando muy rápido, Twilight dame energías! Me dicen que ya no hay esperanza, pero están mintiendo, Twilight es la esperanza... ¡Está temblando, los dholes los están ayudando! ¡Y los vampiros de fuego hacen estallar una casa! ¡No estaba preparado para esto! Estoy demasiado débil para resistir... no me quedan fuerzas... lo siento, Twilight, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, nunca lo dudes, mi amiga, espero de todo corazón que estés bien, mis últimos pensamientos son para ti, por favor no cometas mis mismos errores... ¡La escayola se cae! Sale humo de la esquina... sus lenguas..."

Leí con el corazón en la garganta. Todo era demasiado. No entendía nada, excepto que Lightdawn estaba muerto y la certeza de que _algo_ lo había matado... me sentí enloquecer...

Entonces me desmayé.


	8. 7: Mi corazón

**LA OSCURIDAD QUE HE VISTO**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Mi corazón**

El cementerio de Ponyville está alejado de la ciudad por varios kilómetros. Reaver y sus conciudadanos abrieron un sendero por la nieve y construyeron el ataúd. Es un ataúd impecable de madera de fresno, en donde Reaver había tallado las marcas de Twilight y Lightdawn encerradas en un corazón, y la frase "Por siempre" encima, escrita con una impecable caligrafía.

En vez de celebrar una boda se celebra un funeral.

Las Princesas Celestia y Luna llegaron casi de amanecida y se enteraron de lo ocurrido. Fueron a darle el pésame a Twilight, pero estaba aturdida, como ausente. Todos la entendían.

Fluttershy camina apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Reaver. Ambos están demasiado tristes para hablar.

Twilight los ve y ahoga un sollozo.

Ella camina tras el ataúd de Lightdawn, cargado por Big Macintosh y otros tres mineros aún más grandes que él. Junto a ella van las Princesas, sus amigas y Spike, todos cabizbajos. Y un poco más atrás, el resto del cortejo fúnebre, amigos recién hechos de Lightdawn, ponis que empatizaban con Twilight y admiradores de sus relatos.

Un camino que va hacia el cementerio.

En silencio lo dejan en la sepultura escavada y lo cubren. Twilight dice unas palabras en las que se sobreentiende el dolor que atraviesa su corazón como un puñal. La Princesa Celestia promete que se encontrará al asesino, pues no hay ninguna duda de que es un homicidio. Ningún suicida es capaz de cortar su cabeza y ponerla sobre su pecho.

Twilight deja un ramo de flores violetas, como su piel antaño llena de vida, sobre la tumba. Applejack intenta decir algo para consolarla pero las palabras se congelan, y sólo el silencio cubre el dolor de la poni. Todas ellas guardan silencio, y comprenden el dolor desgarrador que ella siente, pues ¿Quién no ha perdido un ser querido? Un padre, dos padres, un hermano, dos hermanos, un tío como un padre... y ahora un amigo que es más que un simple amigo.

—Nunca te olvidaré, Lightdawn. Debí haber hecho algo para cuidarte...

Rompe a llorar, mientras el cielo suelta crueles lágrimas de nieve, y el suelo se tiñe del blanco de las almas.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente comienza una fiesta en Ponyville. Como los ponis más prácticos no están dispuestos a desperdiciar una fiesta que lleva casi dos semanas preparándose, dicen que es en honor a los mineros que se esforzaron por apagar los incendios. La gran mayoría de estos fueron a Ponyville por la promesa de un gran festejo, y no tanto por el hecho de que dos ponis que se amaban se casaban. Así que comenzaron a celebrar. Las guitarras sonando y las botellas descorchadas resuenan burlonas en el silencio de luto en que está sumida la ciudad.<p>

Twilight está llorando en la tumba de Lightdawn.

—Mi corazón está desgarrado, Lightdawn. No sé quién te mató, pero sé que podría haber hecho algo para haberlo evitado. Si te hubiera llevado a mi casa no habrías muerto...

—Es duro perder a quien más quieres —dice la voz sabia de Celestia—. A mí me ha pasado dos veces...

Twilight busca consuelo abrazando a su mentora.

—No puedo creer que no esté... tan hermoso fue nuestro reencuentro..., y murió...

Maestra y estudiante se funden en un abrazo.

—Princesa —dice Twilight, secándose las lágrimas—, escribí todo lo que recuerdo que hizo Lightdawn desde que llegó a Ponyville. No sé si sirva de algo.

—Servirá. Luna está decidida a atrapar al culpable —le sonríe—. Ahora vamos. Te resfriaras si te quedas mucho tiempo en la nieve.

Twilight asiente y dedica una última mirada a la tumba de su amado. Le consterna la inscripción de la lápida. La lápida fue hecha por un amigo de Reaver, un unicornio raro llamado Wisemurk, quien puso la inscripción que desconcierta a Twilight:

_Lightdawn de Canterlot._

_No está muerto lo que yace eternamente,_  
><em>Y con las extrañas eras morirá hasta la muerte.<em>

**FIN**_  
><em>


End file.
